YOUTH
by astia morichan
Summary: Masa muda Hyuuga Hinata yang monoton, harus berubah saat ia kembali ke tanah kelahiran. Bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara mengajarkan Hinata arti mencintai, persahabatan, serta bagaimana sakit hati. SasuHina
1. 0 Prolog

SasuHina ! Slight GaaHina ! Love Triangle! AU.

Title : YOUTH | Author : astia morichan | Fandom/ Pair : Naruto / SasuHina | Rating : PG 15| Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, Triangle Love AU | Total Pages : 60

©2017 – Author: morichan_ | Commissioner : Yunita Permatasari 3 | Prompt : SasuHina Love Triangle With Gaara ! AU from Yunita Permatasari 3

Disclaimer : This is a commissioned work requested by Yunita Permatasari 3 and created by morichan_. Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **YOUTH adalah commission yang di tulis oleh morichan sesuai permintaan klien (Yunita Permatasari 3)**

 **Nama commissioner tertera di cover, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milik Yunita-san saja.**

 **Sesuai izin dari Yunita-san, keseluruhan cerita 100 % akan di publish di sini dan di hibahkan pada seluruh readers untuk berbagi kesenangan serta cinta akan SasuHina.**

 _ **Prolog**_

 **Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika di abaikan. Pemuda bersurai raven itu biasa bertanya dengan tatapan dingin, walau hanya satu kalimat sapaan.**

 **Jika dulu ia biasa saja saat di abaikan, maka sekarang Hinata tidak suka. Seperti sekarang. Pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Bahkan saat Hinata bersama dengan si surai merah yang notabene sahabat pemuda itu.**

 **Suara Hinata tercekat saat mencoba mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sebuah sapaan saja bahkan membuat lidahnya serasa kelu.**

 **Kepala di tundukan. Bibir bawah di gigit cukup keras. Jemari bertautan satu sama lain. Hinata gugup. Apalagi saat sadar jika onyx itu menatapnya dengan tajam.**

 **"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"**

 **"Sejak kapan kau berpikir jika kita dekat, Hyuuga?"**


	2. 1 First Meet

Hyuuga Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil dengan tangan meliuk ke atas. Tanda jika ia sudah lelah di perjalanan. Manik _amethys_ gadis itu terbuka perlahan. Matanya bergerak meneliti ke segala arah. Di depan sang Hyuuga, berdiri mansion megah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Hampir lima tahun Hinata tidak berkunjung . Gadis itu lama menetap di Jerman lima tahun lalu, dan sekarang dirinya sudah kembali ke tanah kelahiran yang di rindukan.

"Hinata! Kau sudah datang!" Suara _bass_ milik pria bersurai panjang, dengan manik _amethys_ sepeti miliknya terdengar. Pria itu adalah Hyuuga Neji- sang kakak yang ia rindukan selama ini. Neji berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum maskulin yang bertengger di wajah tampan pria itu. _Well,_ ternyata Neji semakin tampan saja. Hinata yakin jika banyak gadis yang menyukai kakaknya itu.

" _Tadaima, Nii-san."_ Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah manis pemilik surai indigo itu. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Neji yang merentangkan kedua tangan dengan lebar. Menunggu pelukan dari adik kesayangan.

 **Grepp**

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Hinata berada dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak. Neji mengelus surai indigonya dengan lembut. Membuat Hinata menutup mata, dan menikmati sentuhan hangat nan menenangkan dari sang kakak. Jika bersama Neji, sikap manja Hinata yang seperti ini pasti akan keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _Nii-san_." Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, sambil melerai pelukan mereka. Membuat Neji terkekeh kecil, dan mengacak surai indigo milik sang adik. Ia tahu jika Hinata sedang merajuk, karena memang sudah satu tahun Neji tidak mengunjunginya di Jerman.

"Maafkan aku. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau bebas meminta apapun padaku. Bagaimana?" Tawaran dari Neji membuat Hinata menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia. Ia mengangguk antusias. Menyetujui permintaan sang kakak.

"Aku akan pikir-pikir dulu apa yang ingin ku minta nanti. Sekarang aku ingin makan. Apa bibi Tsuki masih bekerja di sini?" Pertanyaan Hinata hanya di jawab oleh anggukan dari Neji.

"Ayo masuk. Ayah dan Hanabi sudah menunggumu satu jam lalu." Neji menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion megah itu. Hinata bahagia sekarang. Ia sudah bisa berkumpul lagi dengan semua keluarganya. Tinggal di Jerman karena ingin menemani sang nenek membuatnya harus terpisah dengan keluarga utama. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya. Ia bahagia, bahkan sampai sang nenek menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di sana.

.

oOo

.

"Hinata! Cepat sarapan! Kita bisa telat. Ini hari pertama kau masuk sekolah." Suara _bass_ milik Neji menggema dari bawah. Hinata yang sedang bersiap di kamar atas bisa mendengar suara kencang milik kakaknya itu. Ya. Neji memang tidak sabaran. Padahal ini masih pukul setengah tujuh. Sedangkan sekolah mulai pukul delapan.

Ini adalah hari ke empat Hinata berada di Jepang, dan tepat hari ini ia masuk ke sekolah. Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah bangun pukul lima. Tapi ia malah gugup, dan memikirkan berbagai delusi dengan sekolah baru itu. Jujur saja, Hinata bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan baik.

"Ya." Hinata berseru kecil. Walau ia tahu jika Neji sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara miliknya.

Tangan Hinata bergerak dengan cekatan merapikan seragam miliknya. Kemudian beralih menyisir rambutnya yang di gerai panjang. Setelah merasa cukup rapi, Hinata mengambil tas hitam yang berada di dekat _coach_ beludru berwarna putih. Lalu gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga berbentuk spiral yang akan terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan berjarak lima meter setelahnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah meja makan. Di sana sudah ada sang Ayah, Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang menikmati sarapan. Mereka menyambut Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman kecil saat putri pertamanya itu mendekat.

"Kau cantik dengan seragam barumu _Nee-san."_ Hanabi berseru sambil memakan potongan _waffle_ miliknya, saat menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" _O-ohayou."_ Hinata menyapa, dan membungkuk pada sang ayah, lalu Neji dan Hanabi.

"Duduklah, Hinata." Ucap Hiashi dengan nada tegas seperti biasa. Namun pria paruh baya itu tersenyum sebentar pada putrinya dan kembali memasang ekspresi wajah datar.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Dengan pelan, si surai indigo menarik kursi. Ia mulai duduk di depan Hanabi. Senyum manis kembali tersungging di wajah cantik putri Hyuuga itu.

"Makan yang banyak _Nee-san._ Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu." Hanabi tersenyum lima jari. Adik kecilnya itu kembali melahap potongan _waffle_ terakhir miliknya. Sebelum menyodorkan piring berisi _waffle_ milik Hinata.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara saat makan, Hanabi-chan." Hinata memperingati, dan hal itu malah membuat sang adik memberenggut. Tapi kemudian, Hanabi mengangguk mengiyakan jika dirinya salah.

"Cepat makan, Hinata." Hiashi kembali mengingatkan. Membuat Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada sang ayah.

" _Ha'i. Itadakimasu."_ Hinata mengambil pisau dan garpu miliknya. Memotong _waffle_ rasa coklat. Sebelum memakannya dengan pelan. Ia rindu _waffle_ yang di buatkan oleh _Tsuki ba-saan_. Benar-benar enak. Bahkan di Jerman saja, Hinata tidak dapat merasakan masakan seenak ini.

"Aku adalah Ketua Osis di _Konoha Gakuen_. Jadi saat pulang nanti, kau datang saja ke ruang Osis Hinata." Neji mengingatkan Hinata perihal pulang bersama, dan hanya di balas anggukan tanda mengerti dari si surai indigo. Hinata memang tahu jika Neji sudah menjabat sebagai ketua osis selama satu dekade di sekolah yang akan ia tempati.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku. Apa kau mengerti?" Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil.

" _Neji Nii-san_ , sifat protektifmu keluar lagi." Hanabi mencibir, dan hal itu di hadiahi delikan kecil pada sang bungsu.

"Kau juga Hanabi. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, jangan sungkan mengatakannya padaku. Mengerti?"

" _Ha'i. Ha'i. Wakatta-ssu."_

"Ya sudah. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Neji berdiri dari duduknya. Sang kakak pamit pada Hiashi. Meminta izin untuk pergi, dan setelahnya ia melegang pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih asik sarapan bersama sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit juga, _Otou-san."_ Hinata mengelap remah-remah _waffle_ dengan tisu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Neji menunggu lama. Lagi pula, Hinata memang tidak terlalu lapar sekarang. Kemudian gadis itu menarik kursi, dan mulai berdiri. Setelahnya, ia meminta izin untuk pergi pada sang ayah.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kau juga Hanabi. Cepat bersiap. Kotaro akan mengantarmu." Hanabi mengangguk dan ikut pamit bersama Hinata.

" _Ittekimasu."_ Ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan, sebelum menghilang dari pandangan sang ayah yang tersenyum bangga melihat keharmonisan keluarga kecil mereka.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Saat ini, Hinata dan Neji sudah berada di _Konoha Gakuen._ Tadi Neji sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, dan kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah ruang _headmaster_ yang berada di lantai tiga gedung besar ini. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka jika gedung ini benar-benar besar.

Kalau di Jerman, ia tidak heran jika menemukan bangunan sekolah untuk _high school_ yang megah. Tapi di Jepang, ini adalah kali pertama. Setahu Hinata, _Konoha Gakuen_ adalah sekolah elit paling terkenal. Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai uang serta pintar saja yang bisa menuntut ilmu di sini.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Tsunade-san. Dia adalah kepala sekolah yang menjabat tahun ini. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang _staff_. Kau bisa meminta daftar jadwal pelajaran, dan kelasmu." Neji menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin sambil berjalan lurus di sampingnya. Membuat Hinata yang mengikutinya hanya mengangguk saja. Lagi pula, ini masih baru untuk Hinata. Ia harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang ada di sini.

 **Kriett**

Neji mendorong pelan pintu kembar berwarna coklat di depannya. Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar terhenyak dari lamunan. Ia baru sadar jika sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan _headmaster_ yang bernama Tsunade itu. Hinata pikir ini adalah aula untuk ruang musik. Ternyata ruangan besar itu di gunakan untuk menjadi ruangan _headmaster._

"Permisi, Tsunade-san." Suara _bass_ Neji menggema di ruangan besar itu. sang kakak menunduk penuh hormat pada sesosok wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi berjarak sepuluh meter dari mereka.

"Masuklah." Wanita itu- Tsunade tersenyum ramah, dan mempersilahkan Neji serta Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam.

Perintah kecil itu membuat Neji mengangguk, dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan maju ke depan meja Tsunade. Hinata hanya bisa menurut. _Amethysnya_ mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu. Ternyata bukan hanya Tsunade saja yang berada di sana. Tepat di depan Hinata, berdiri sesosok pemuda bersurai _raven_.

Manik _onyx_ milik si surai _raven_ menatapnya tepat di retina. Membuat Hinata terdiam membatu di tempat secara tiba-tiba, saa di tatap seperti itu. Tatapan _onyx_ sekelam malam itu, entah kenapa membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dari biasa. Ia seperti mangsa yang terjerat oleh predator. Sekaligus, tatapan itu entah kenapa mampu membuat Hinata ingin menilik masuk lebih jauh.

"Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Neji berbisik kecil di telinganya. Membuat si surai indigo tersentak kaget dari lamunan, karena menatap sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu. jujur, Hinata malu. Dengan refleks, ia menundukan kepala. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi.

"M-maaf. A-aku melamun." Cicit Hinata pelan. Kemudian gadis itu membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade, dan sosok pria yang masih menatapnya itu. Jujur saja, jantungnya malah berdetak tak tentu arah karena di tatap intens seperti itu. Ia berdebar. Entah karena takut, atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Haha. Kau lucu sekali. Apa kau Hinata? Putri Hiashi yang baru pulang dari Jerman?" Tsunade tertawa kecil saat mengamati ekspresi Hinata. Sementara gadis itu semakin terlihat malu, dan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mirip seperti Hikari ternyata." Hinata mengadahkan kepala saat mendengar nama sang Ibu di sebut. Ia dapat melihatTsunade tersenyum penuh kasih sayang padanya.

"Aku teman dari Ibumu," Wanita bersurai pirang itu kembali tersenyum kecil. Ia seakan menjawab pertanyaan di benak Hinata. " _Saa._ Kau bisa telat. Sasuke-kun, antar Hinata-san ke ruang _staff_ , dan kalau tidak salah, dia sekelas denganmu."

"Ya." Si surai _raven_ yang bernama Sasuke itu menyetujui secara cepat. Walau Hinata tahu, dari nada suaranya, pria itu terdengar tidak ikhlas.

"A-aku bisa meminta di antar dengan Neji _Nii-san."_ Hinata menarik ujung seragam milik sang kakak. Berharap Neji menyetuji permintaanya itu. Ia tidak ingin di antar oleh Sasuke. Hinata takut jika perasaan berdebar itu muncul lagi saat berduaan dengan si surai _raven._

"Ya, Tsunade-sama, saya yang ak-" Suara Neji terpotong tiba-tiba oleh Tsunade.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi denganmu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jadi biarkan Sasuke saja yang mengantar adikmu." Ucapan final itu membuat Neji mengangguk patuh. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan minta maaf. Neji tidak dapat membantu banyak soal ini. Perintah Tsunade adalah mutlak.

"Antar dia Sasuke-kun."Tsunade kembali mengingatkan, dan si surai indigo hanya bisa menghela napas kecil. Ia merasa aneh jika harus berduaan dengan pria yang baru beberapa menit di temuinya.

"Ayo, Hyuuga." Suara bariton yang terkesan dingin itu membuat Hinata mengangguk. Tanpa sadar, ia menurut dengan cepat mendengar nada penuh keabsolutan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk penuh hormat ke arah Tsunade. Kemudian ia pamit pada wanita itu dan Neji. Di susul oleh Hinata. Setelahnya, gadis itu mulai mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Keluar dari ruangan itu, dan mengantarkan mereka ke koridor lantai tiga. Dimana para siswa berkumpul.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, Hinata bisa mendengar beberapa gadis berteriak kecil dan tersipu saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka yang memang pada dasarnya berdiri di pinggir koridor. _Well_ , sepertinya Sasuke lebih terkenal dari pada Neji.

Hinata yakin itu, karena memang Sasuke itu tampan. Walau sedikit menakutkan. Tapi pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu mempunyai karisma yang mampu membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"A-a-ano-" Hinata berujar kecil. Ia mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

"A-ano, Sa-sasuke-san..." Panggilan kecil yang Hinata lakukan mampu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Membuat Sasuke tidak percaya jika sejak tadi, adik Neji itu berjalan jauh darinya.

"Kau seperti ayam, Hyuuga." Suara bariton milik Sasuke terdengar menusuk, saat Hinata tepat berada di depannya. Manik _onyx_ itu kembali menatap si surai indigo dengan tajam. Membuat yang di tatap menundukkan wajah. Ia takut, jika tatapan dari Sasuke malah membuatnya berdebar seperti yang di rasakannya di ruangan Tsunade.

"M-maaf." Cicitan takut dari Hinata terdengar jelas. Jujur. Ini adalah kali pertama ada seseorang yang terlihat jelas tidak menyukai keberadaan Hinata. Selama ia hidup, Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu di sambut dengan baik. Tapi Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya dengan sinis. Padahal sejak pertama bertemu, Hinata sudah berperilaku sopan pada pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kau menghamburkan waktu berhargaku lebih lama." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata secara paksa. Membuat gadis itu memekik kecil saat di tarik dengan tidak etis. Sasuke menarik Hinata agar langkah mereka tetap sejajar.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa menolak, dan membiarkan jemari besar Sasuke menarik lengannya. Cengkraman di lengan Hinata mengendur pelan, saat jarak mereka sudah mulai bersamaan. Sekarang, cengkraman itu berganti. Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan lembut. Membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu merona. Ia tidak pernah di genggam seperti itu oleh lelaki. Terkecuali oleh Neji.

"A-a-ano.." Hinata mencoba bersuara. Ia ingin agar Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Karena sekarang, mereka berdua menjadi sorotan para siswa di koridor. Termasuk Hinata yang sekarang di pandang sinis oleh para siswi.

"Berisik. Sebentar lagi sampai. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Ucapan bernada dingin yang Sasuke keluarkan membuat Hinata kembali terdiam. Ia takut untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi. Gadis itu hanya bisa kembali tertunduk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arah ujung koridor.

"Sasuke?" Suara _bass_ yang memanggil nama Sasuke terdengar. Membuat Hinata dan si empunya nama menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, berdiri pemuda bersurai merah dengan _tatto_ _Ai_ di dahi. Si surai merah berjalan dengan gaya maskulin yang membuat tingkahnya menjadi sorotan para gadis lagi.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menyahut pada pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu. Sementara si surai merah hanya tersenyum kecil. Manik _azurenya_ menyipit dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Aku akan menemui Anko _Sensei_." Gaara menggedikan bahu. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap Hinata dengan intens. "Siapa dia?"

"Murid baru. Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata. Membuat gadis yang di perkenalkan itu tersenyum canggung ke arah Gaara yang kini membalas senyumannya cukup ramah.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata mengulurkan tangan ke arah Gaara, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, uluran tangan itu di balas dengan cepat. Pemuda bertatto _Ai_ itu menyunggingkan kembali senyuman di wajah tampannya, sambil meremas tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sabaku Gaara." Gaara berujar dengan nada ramah. "Semoga kau betah di sini."

" _A-arigatou."_ Hinata mengangguk kecil, dan melepaskan tautan tangan pada Gaara. Membuat si surai merah menghela napas kecewa tanpa Hinata sadari.

"Apa kau akan ke ruangan _staff_ mengambil jadwal?" Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan yang Gaara lontarkan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bersamaku. Kau berada di kelas mana?"

"Satu kelas bersama kita." Kali ini, Sasuke yang menjawab. Manik _onyxnya_ menatap Gaara dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Karena setahu Sasuke, Gaara itu tidak banyak berbicara seperti sekarang.

"Tinggalkan dia bersamaku, Sasuke. Aku yang akan mengantarkannya." Sasuke mendengus keras mendengar permintaan dari sahabatnya itu. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh permohonan agar tidak di tinggalkan bersama Gaara.

"Tenang saja. Dia orang baik, Hyuuga. Aku yang bertanggung jawab jika dia menyakitimu." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata dengan pelan. Membuat gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya bersama Gaara.

"Jaga dia. Neji menitipkannya padaku." Sasuke berbisik kecil di telinga Gaara, dan hanya di balas oleh anggukan singkat dari si surai merah. Lalu langkahnya semakin menjauh meninggalkan Hinata berdua bersama Gaara. Jujur saja, ada perasaan tidak rela saat Gaara memilih untuk mengantar Hinata.

"Sial! Apa yang ku pikirkan?" Sasuke mendecih dan mengumpat kecil, saat sadar jika ia malah memikirkan Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit lalu. Sudahlah. Lebih baik Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kelas matematika, dari pada memikirkan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau datang ke Jepang?" Sabaku Gaara mengeluarkan pertanyaan singkatnya, saat dirinya dan Hinata sudah keluar dari ruangan _staff_. Gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah mendapatkan jadwal pelajaran miliknya di tangan. Sekarang si surai merah berniat untuk mengantarkan Hinata ke kelas. Beruntung, kelas mereka memang sama.

"B-baru empat hari yang lalu." Hinata berujar pelan. Ia berjalan seperti biasa di samping pemuda itu yang menyamakan langkahnya. Berbeda dengan si surai _raven_ tadi. Sasuke mempunyai langkah yang cepat, dan Hinata sulit mengikuti. Ternyata si surai merah ini berbeda. Walau mukanya terkesan dingin seperti Sasuke, tapi Gaara lebih ramah.

"Hm.. Semoga kau senang berada di sini." Gaara kembali berujar singkat. Langkah pemuda itu mulai berbelok untuk menuruni tangga. Kelas mereka tepat di lantai dua gedung ini.

"T-terimakasih G-gaara-kun." Ucapan terimakasih Hinata hanya di balas oleh deheman singkat pemuda itu. Tadi saat Hinata berniat memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sabaku-san, Gaara menolak dan ingin di panggil dengan _suffix-kun_ di belakang nama.

"A-a-ano.. b-bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ucapan ragu yang di keluarkan gadis itu membuat Gaara menoleh sebentar. Kemudian pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"S-siapa Sa-sasuke yang tadi?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada penasarannya. Ia menunggu Gaara untuk menjawab. Tapi yang Hinata dapat adalah suara kekehan kecil dari si surai merah itu. Membuat Hinata menyipitkan mata, dan mengamati ekspresi tawa pemilik wajah dingin itu. Ternyata Gaara itu cukup tampan. Hinata yakin jika pemuda di sampingnya di gilai para gadis. Seperti Neji dan juga Sasuke yang galak tadi.

"Dia bersikap dingin padamu?" Hinata mengangguk antusias, saat Gaara menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian langkah mereka semakin menjauh dari lantai tiga dan menuju koridor yang berada di bawah.

"Itu memang sifat Sasuke. Dia sahabatku. Uchiha Sasuke. Wakil Ketua _Student Council._ Aku minta maaf jika dia bersikap tidak ramah padamu, Hinata." Sekarang Hinata tahu sedikit tentang pemuda itu. Nama lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia merupakan wakil ketua. Pantas saja, Sasuke menurut pada Neji. Entah kenapa Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, saat mengingat lagi sikap Sasuke barusan.

"T-tidak. D-dia baik padaku. A-aku hanya penasaran Ga-gaara-kun." Hinata menundukan kepala, agar poni panjangnya itu menutupi wajah. Ia tidak ingin Gaara tahu jika sekarang pipinya memerah sempurna akibat mengingat Sasuke.

"Hm. Ini kelas kita." Gaara menghentikan langkah di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan 2-A. Ternyata kelas sudah di mulai. Pantas saja sudah tidak ada siswa yang memenuhi koridor lagi.

Tangan si surai merah terulur untuk menarik pintu geser ruangan kelas. Hingga menghasilkan bunyi derit kecil, saat pintu itu terbuka semua. Memperlihatkan sesosok pria paruh baya bersurai perak yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu di papan tulis. Seketika itu juga, si surai perak yang selaku _sensei_ menoleh. Di ikuti dengan semua siswa yang ada di kelas. Mereka berdua seolah menjadi sorotan utama sekarang.

"Kenapa telat Gaara?" Hatake Kakashi bertanya saat Gaara membungkukkan tubuh penuh hormat, di ikuti oleh Hinata di belakang.

"Mengantar Hyuuga Hinata ke ruang _staff, sensei_." Kakashi mengangguk paham, dan mengisyaratkan agar Gaara duduk di bangkunya.

"Masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu Hyuuga-san." Hinata tersenyum kaku , dan mengikuti Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Langkah gadis itu mendekat ke arah Kakashi, saat melihat Gaara sudah duduk di belakang. Tepat di depan pemuda bersurai pirang.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Manik _amethysnya_ meneliti ke segala penjuru ruangan. Seketika itu juga, ia sadar jika sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan ini. Semua orang terdiam, menunggu Hinata berbicara. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di tengah, dan menatapnya dengan intens. Tatapan yang berkata seolah ; _'cepat perkenalkan dirimu! Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu.'_

" _D-doumo minna-san. Hyuuga Hinata desu._ Aku pindahan dari Jerman. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Hinata mengenalkan diri dengan lugas, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, semua orang di ruangan ini berseru heboh. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang malah mendengus malas.

"Hebat. Kenapa pindah Hinata? Bukankah di Jerman pendidikannya lebih baik dari pada di sini?" Kali ini si surai pirang yang mempunyai tiga coretan khas di pipi berseru dari belakang.

"A-ayahku menyuruhku agar pulang ke Jepang, dan belajar di sini." Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan tersenyum kecil pada si surai pirang.

" _Saa_. Kalian bisa bertanya pada Hinata setelah jam istirahat. Hinata duduk di samping Matsuri. Matsuri angkat tanganmu." Suara bernada perintah itu terdengar, dan beberapa saat setelahnya Hinata dapat melihat salah satu gadis bersurai coklat pendek sebahu mengangkat tangan. Matsuri tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata, dan gadis itu membalas senyumannya.

" _Arigatou sensei_." Hinata memberikan hormat singkat. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan kecil ke arah meja tempat Matsuri berada. Dan di samping meja kosong itu, duduk Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bersebelahan. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jika dadanya berdebar lagi saat langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arah meja tengah. Tempat Matsuri masih melambaikan tangan.

Hinata menelan saliva gugup, saat melewati Sasuke yang masih menatapya dengan intens. Gadis itu duduk di samping Matsuri. Kemudian tersenyum dan mulai memperkenalkan diri lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata mengulurkan tangan, dan di balas oleh gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Matsuri. Semoga kau betah di sini." Matsuri kembali tersenyum kecil, dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Setelah itu, Hinata menarik tas dan mulai mengeluarkan buku serta peralatan tulis, untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi sensei tentang _determinasi._ Tanpa menyadari jika sepasang _onyx_ menatapnya dengan intens.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan Hinata berada di _Konoha Gakuen_. Jujur saja, ia sudah merasa senang berada di sekolah ini. Apalagi Hinata juga berteman baik dengan Matsuri.

Gadis bersurai coklat pendek itu selalu membantu dan menemani Hinata. Begitu pun juga dengan Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terkadang menyapanya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin pada Hinata. Pernah suatu hari Hinata mencoba tersenyum pada si surai _raven_. Tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan seperti itu? Kau menyukainya ya, Hinata?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Matsuri membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan cepat menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang merona seperti tomat. Kemudian Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau berbohong." Matsuri tersenyum penuh godaan. Membuat Hinata mendongak dan kembali menggeleng. Hinata memang tidak menyukai Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin tahu saja pemuda misterius yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam itu. Penasaran dengan suka, jelas sangat berbeda.

"Susah sekali mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Walaupun sempurna, Sasuke itu berhati dingin. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang merupakan sahabatnya." Hinata mengangguk. Mengiyakan pernyataan jika Sasuke adalah pemuda berhati dingin.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Matsuri menutup bukunya. Mereka memang sedang berada di perpustakan. Mengerjakan tugas Kimia yang di berikan oleh Anko _sensei_. Seharusnya ada Gaara di sini. Tapi pemuda itu berhalangan hadir karena mengikuti turnamen renang yang ada di _Perfectur Chiba._

"Eh, Sasuke sudah pergi ternyata." Matsuri berseru cukup kencang saat sosok Sasuke yang duduk di meja berjarak lima meter di belakangnya sudah tidak ada.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan tetap di sini atau pulang mengikuti Sasuke?" Matsuri tersenyum menggoda ke arah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Lagi pula aku masih menunggu Neji _Nii-san_." Hinata kembali melirik ke arah buku tebal bertuliskan _Hydrolysis._ Mengabaikan Matsuri yang sekarang sudah menarik kursinya, dan berdiri.

"Ah. Berdua di ruang Osis lagi bersama Uchiha ya?" Matsuri menggerling, dan hanya di balas oleh gelengan lagi dari Hinata. _Well,_ Hinata memang tidak memungkiri jika ia sering berduaan di ruang Osis dengan Sasuke sambil menunggu Neji pulang dari kelas tambahan. Setiap Hinata akan menunggu Neji, entah kenapa Sasuke juga selalu ada di ruangan itu.

Padahal si surai _raven_ sama sekali tidak punya tugas lagi. Tapi Sasuke tetap berbaik hati menemaninya. Walau pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengabaikan Hinata dengan cara membaca buku.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati. Di perpustakaan hanya ada kau sendirian sekarang." Matsuri memperingati. Ia ingin Hinata berhati-hati. Karena sekarang memang sudah sore. Semua siswa tingkat satu dan dua sudah pulang.

"Uhm.. Hati-hati di jalan." Hinata membalas lambaian tangan dari Matsuri, dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat si surai coklat sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di perpustakaan.

 **.  
Ooo  
.**

Hinata melangkah pelan. Bunyi derit sepatunya menghentak koridor yang sepi. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil saat dirinya sudah sampai di lantai satu. Hinata hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di ruang osis. Ia harap Neji sudah berada di sana, dan tidak ada Sasuke di sana.

Krieett

Hinata membuka kenop pintu jati di depannya. Menghasilkan deritan kecil yang hanya bisa ia dengar. Kepala gadis itu masuk lebih dulu. Manik _amethysnya_ menyipit dan melirik ke segala penjuru di ruangan itu.

Tepat di _coach_ ruangan itu, duduk Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa lembar kertas terlihat memenuhi meja di depannya. Si surai _raven_ itu nampak sibuk, sampai tidak menyadari jika Hinata sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"S-sa-suke-san.." Hinata mencoba memanggil Sasuke. Sejak ia masuk ke ruangan ini, Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilannya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk membaca lembaran kertas berisi laporan.

"Sasuke-san.." Panggilan yang entah keberapa kalinya, mampu membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. _Onyx_ itu menyipit dan memerhatikan Hinata yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja.

"Menunggu Neji?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Membuat Hinata mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap Sasuke yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Duduklah." Sasuke mengisyaratkan dengan menggerakan dagu ke arah _coach_ di samping.

"Arigatou." Hinata mengangguk kecil, dan mendekat ke arah si surai _raven_. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Padahal tadi Sasuke sudah belajar di perpustakaan dan sekarang pemuda itu di sibukan dengan laporan proposal untuk festival bulan depan. Terkadang, terselip rasa prihatin untuk pemuda itu.

Jujur saja, di mata Hinata, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik. Walaupun ia bersikap dingin. Gaara bilang, itu memang sifat Sasuke jika memang belum dekat dengan seseorang. Terbukti, setelah hampir satu bulan, Sasuke mulai terbuka sedikit pada Hinata. Pemuda itu tidak lagi mengabaikannya, dan bahkan Sasuke mulai bertanya pertanyaan kecil pada Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau kerjakan?" Hinata mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Sejak tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melirik Hinata sedikit pun.

"Apa kau buta Hyuuga? Tentu saja ini adalah laporan biasa yang selalu aku kerjakan." Jawaban sarkastik yang di dapatkan Hinata, membuat gadis itu menundukan kepala. Ia malu sekarang. Berniat mencairkan suasana, malah di balas oleh ucapan seperti itu. Baik. Tarik kembali kata-kata Hinata yang mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah pria baik hati.

hening kembali terjadi. Hinata kapok mengeluarkan kembali suaranya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengganggu seperti tempo lalu. Hinata lebih baik diam dan membaca kembali materi tentang _hidrolisis._ Abaikan saja Sasuke yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu.

" _Shit!"_ Sasuke mengumpat cukup keras. Manik _onyx_ pemuda itu mengkilat saat menatap beberapa deret angka yang tercetak di kertas proposal. Bisa-bisa, Sasuke menjadi gila karena ulah _ekstrakulikuler_ di sekolah ini. Sudahlah, Sasuke lelah. Mungkin besok saja ia lanjutkan hal ini.

"K-kenapa?" Suara Hinata mampu mengembalikan fokus Sasuke yang sejak tadi memikirkan tentang laporan laknat itu. Kepala si surai _raven_ menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai indigo yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tidak. Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" Sasuke menjawab, sekaligus menawarkan niat baiknya pada Hinata. Sejak tadi, gadis itu sama sekali belum minum. Sasuke tahu jika Hinata kehausan, tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakannya.

"Ti-tidak usah." Hinata menolak. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

" _Pocari atau cola?"_

"P-pocari-" Gadis itu berujar refleks saat pertanyaan cepat Sasuke di jawab begitu saja. Membuat Hinata tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Padahal ia sudah menolak, tapi mulutnya malah berkata sebaliknya.

"Khe..." Hinata mendongak saat mendengar suara kekehan yang keluar di dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu tertawa kecil, dan jujur, Hinata suka saat melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke tertawa di depan Hinata.

"Baiklah, _Pocari_. Akan ku bawakan untukmu Hyuuga." Sasuke kembali mengganti ekspresi tawanya dengan wajah dingin khas itu. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah bilik yang berjarak lima belas meter di depannya. Di bilik itu ada mesin penjual minuman dengan _coin._

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke sudah kembali membawa dua kaleng minuman di tangan. _Cola dan Pocari_ yang Hinata pesan. Dahi si surai _raven_ mengernyit heran saat melihat Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempat. Seolah mengalami _day dreaming_ berkepanjangannya.

"Ck.. Hyuuga.." Sasuke memanggil nama gadis itu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke berhadapan dengan wajah Hinata yang masih terdiam, dengan _amethys_ kosong. Menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke kembali mengamati bagaimana ekspresi melamun dari Hinata. Wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Ia tersenyum kecil saat sadar Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari posisi berbahaya mereka. Bahkan Sasuke sengaja menerpakan napas hangat pada permukaan wajah gadis itu. berharap Hinata segera sadar dari lamunan.

"Kau melamun." Sasuke menempelkan kaleng pocari dingin itu ke pipi Hinata. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan dengan refleks menjauhkan wajah saat menyadari jika wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-ah t-tidak." Hinata berujar gugup. _Amethysnya_ bergerak gelisah. Melirik ke kanan atau kiri agar tidak menatap wajah Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa senti di depannya.

"Hm. Untukmu." Sasuke menjauhkan jarak. Tangannya bergerak menyimpan kaleng pocari dalam genggaman Hinata.

 _"Arigatou."_ Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada pelannya. Senyum manis tersungging di wajah cantik gadis itu. Jujur. Hinata senang dengan perlakuan baik Sasuke.

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata bisa melihat jika Sasuke sudah meneguk minuman kaleng _cola_ itu. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau ingin meminum _pocari_ yang sudah di berikan Sasuke. Jemari gadis itu bergerak untuk membuka tutup kaleng. Cukup sulit mengingat kuku Hinata yang pendek. Jari telunjuknya mencoba melepasnya lagi.

"Berikan padaku." Manik _onyx_ itu menatap Hinata tajam. Seolah mengatakan jika _'Kemarikan, akan ku buka kaleng itu untukmu_.'

"Aku bisa sendiri." Hinata bersikeras untuk membuka penutup kaleng itu. Dengan susah payah, dan hampir saja berhasil. Membuat Sasuke mendengus saat melihat gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa.

Dalam satu tarikan, tangan Sasuke mengambil kaleng itu secara paksa. Hingga membuat kaleng yang hampir terbuka itu terbuka sempurna. Cairan _pocari_ tumpah membasahi celana Sasuke dan separuhnya mengenai meja.

"Shit! Laporannya!" Umpatan keras Sasuke terdengar menggema. Membuat amethys Hinata membelalak kaget saat sadar apa yang membuat si surai _raven_ mengumpat dengan kasar. Laporan yang tadi Sasuke kerjakan basah oleh _pocari,_ dan semua ini salah Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
